


You're surreal

by lovefreely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #Larry Stylinson #art #surrealism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefreely/pseuds/lovefreely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs help with an art project so he texts the cute boy Harry for help. He's in for a lot more than just that. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're surreal

Louis pinched the skin between the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. His head was spinning, unfortunately, not with ideas. He couldn't stop thinking, just about things that weren't important. His art teacher, Mrs. Rose, assigned them an art project two weeks ago on surrealism and it was due tomorrow and Louis had a completely blank paper, well except his name which was scribbled messily at the top. Okay, maybe he wouldn't be sat at the kitchen table at almost 7:30 in the evening neglecting his growling stomach if this wasn't the first time he was actually looking at the project, second time if you count the day he was assigned it and took it out of his backpack for not even two minutes before shrugging it off and shoving it back in to forget about until now, but still. 

Louis sighed once again before he was struck with a brilliant idea. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Niall. 

Hey you know Harry from our art class? Do you maybe know his number? 

Sure, Louis supposes he could simply ask Niall for help but god knows what goes on in that kid's mind plus Louis is shit at drawing so he might need some, a lot of, assistance, and Niall is also shit. Louis has seen Harry's drawings, he's amazing. And he's really cute so.

No but I think my pal Liam has it I could ask him

Louis prays to the gods above that Liam does in fact have it and would be willing to share it, assuming that Harry would lend him his talent for a bit, otherwise it's useless and Louis is utterly screwed. If anything He might have to work his charm and puppy eyes on him, Louis has been known to get his way after all, not to mention that last week he saw Harry offer to pay for this kid's snack at the store so he should be a pretty easy nut to crack, if that's even necessary.

A few minutes later Louis' phone screen lit up with a text of a number, knowing it was Harry's he texted it hoping the boy would reply and fast.

Hiiii it's Louis from art class :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you somewhat enjoy this!! Lots of love :) I apologize for any mistakes


End file.
